Being An Idols Boyfriend
by TY Castle
Summary: Satou Mafuyu—teman masa kecil, tetangga, dan penggemar Yoshida Yuki nomor satu. Oh, dia juga kekasih dari idol yang bersangkutan. [m/m; YukiMafu]


1\. _Showcase_ Pertama

Sejauh yang Mafuyu ingat, dirinya selalu menjadi penggemar dan pendukung Yuki nomor satu bahkan sejak mereka masih bertetangga. Yuki yang hobi menari dan menyanyi, lalu akhirnya direkrut oleh sebuah agensi ketika selesai memenangkan lomba _street dance_ saat kelas dua SMA. Mereka telah berpacaran sejak kelas tiga SMP dan mulai saat itu, Mafuyu lebih dalam lagi mendukung kekasihnya untuk mencapai mimpinya. Mulai dari perekrutan sampai latihan singkat beberapa bulan sebelum debut, Mafuyu setia menemani Yuki.

Sekarang, _boygroup_ Yuki akan melakukan debut melalui _showcase_ dalam sepuluh menit. _Boygroup _baru yang beranggotakan enam orang termasuk Yuki merupakan enam pemuda yang ternyata umurnya tidak terpaut jauh antara satu sama lain. Debut pada kelas tiga SMA sebenarnya bukan keputusan yang terlalu bagus mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas, tapi Yuki meyakinkan Mafuyu (dan ibunya tentu saja) kalau dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Terlebih lagi, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan pertama, grup 2U ini tidak akan terlalu menjalani kesulitan karena sempat muncul beberapa kali bersama_ boygroup _senior mereka dan memiliki program sebelum debut selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Penggemar mereka sekarang bahkan sudah mencapai lebih dari seribu orang.

Mafuyu yang berada di tengah-tengah tiga ratus penonton tak bisa merasakan antusias dan rasa penasaran seperti yang lain, dia sama gugupnya dengan Yuki yang akan naik panggung sebentar lagi. Setelah melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada panitia atau sekuriti, Mafuyu diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim kata-kata pendukung.

[Yuki, semangat. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Jangan gugup, kau pasti bisa.]

Mafuyu buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa sampai akhirnya dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

[Terima kasih, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu.]

Mafuyu tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya Yuki masih memegang ponsel di saat-saat seperti ini. Hampir dia membalas lagi pesan Yuki sebelum akhirnya VCR ditayangkan di layar sisi kanan dan kiri panggung.

Melihat wajah Yuki di sana tidak bisa membuatnya lebih bangga lagi. Apalagi ketika Yuki dan teman satu grupnya naik panggung dan menyanyikan lagu debut mereka.

Yuki sangat menyilaukan.

* * *

2._ Fansign_ Pertama

Setelah debut di acara musik dan menerbitkan mini album pertama, agensi mereka memutuskan mengadakan _fansign_ ketika masih masa-masa promosi, apalagi setelah melihat respon para penggemar yang bagus selama _showcase_ dan penjualan mini album tersebut.

Mafuyu memerhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dari seratus orang yang datang ke acara _fansign_ pertama ini, yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya paling tak lebih dari sepuluh orang. Kalau begini ceritanya, pasti Yuki lebih gampang menemukannya.

Di sana, dia berkenalan dengan beberapa orang—semuanya perempuan. Kata mereka, karena lagu dan _image_ yang ditawarkan 2U sangat _boyfriend-ish_, mereka heran karena ternyata 2U juga memiliki penggemar laki-laki, walaupun saat _showcase_ memang lebih banyak penggemar laki-laki yang datang dibandingkan dengan saat _fansign_ ini.

Mafuyu menjawab dengan jawaban diplomatis, walaupun tetap saja yang dia jawab dalam hati ialah justru karena _image boyfriend-ish_ itulah Mafuyu semakin menyukai 2U, apalagi Yuki—kekasihnya sendiri—yang menjadi _center_-nya.

Mereka bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya acara dimulai. Setelah masuk dan menyapa penggemar, ada acara ngobrol-ngobrol sebelum akhirnya masuk ke sesi tanda tangan. Sebalnya, Yuki duduk di bangku paling terakhir.

Selama di hadapan lima anggota lainnya, Mafuyu hanya menghabiskan waktu singkat dan mengobrol mengenai lagu debut mereka. Namun, begitu sampai di hadapan Yuki, melihat Yuki yang mengerling jahil padanya, mau tak mau membuat Mafuyu senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Halo, selamat siang," Yuki menyapa ramah, kemudian sembari memegang album yang Mafuyu kasih, dia tetap menjaga kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Halo, Yuki-san. Penampilanmu saat _showcase_ waktu itu sangat keren." Mafuyu sudah memuji kekasihnya berkali-kali soal itu, baik lewat _chat_ atau ketika bertemu langsung. Tapi dipuji seperti ini layaknya _idol_ dan _fans_ rasanya sedikit berbeda.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih kalau kau menyukainya. Siapa _member _yang paling kau suka?"

"Hmm aku suka Yuki-san," Mafuyu diam-diam ingin tertawa. Pertanyaan standar ala _idol_ ini sebenarnya lucu jika ditanyakan padanya oleh Yuki. Tentu saja Yuki tahu siapa yang Mafuyu suka. Maka dari itu, Yuki pun sempat tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Mafuyu.

Sembari membuka album dan menandatanganinya, Yuki bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Mafuyu," Mafuyu tersenyum lebar, kemudian buru-buru menceritakan 'masalah'nya supaya kesan yang dia timbulkan tidak sedikit mencurigakan, apalagi selama di hadapan lima anggota sebelumnya, dia hanya memuji mereka dalam lalu langsung beralih ke antrian sebelahnya. "Yuki-san, sebentar lagi ada ujian semester. Bisa tolong tuliskan kalimat penyemangat?"

"Kau masih muda ternyata."

"Uhn, aku bahkan baru tujuh belas tahun beberapa bulan lalu."

"Aah, begitu. Oh, iya, aku juga sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian semester," Yuki menandatangani album Mafuyu sembari menuliskan '_Fighting_! Ujiannya pasti lulus!', "kita berjuang sama-sama ya. Semoga nilainya bagus-bagus semua ya, Mafuyu-san."

"Iya, terima kasih. Yuki-san juga. Hmm ... aku suka _part_-mu di setiap lagu, terutama yang berjudul _First Love_. Apalagi lagunya juga sangat enak, itu lagu favoritku."

"Benarkah? Wah aku senang. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih."

Mafuyu membungkuk sopan, lalu keluar antrian.

Padahal nanti dia akan belajar bersama Yuki untuk ujian dua minggu lagi, tapi rasanya meninggalkan antrian membuatnya akan bertemu Yuki dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

3\. _Cameo_ dalam Drama

Mafuyu sebenarnya hanya ingin bersantai dengan Yuki di hari Rabu ini, apalagi sekarang sedang liburan musim panas. Ibunya dan ibu Yuki sedang _hangout _dan berhubung Yuki sendiri juga tidak ada jadwal, mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari menyalakan AC dan memakan es krim di ruang tengah.

Ketika sedang mencari saluran yang asyik untuk ditonton, tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti menekan tombol ketika sebuah drama yang sudah tamat beberapa bulan lalu ditayangkan ulang. Namun, yang membuatnya berhenti _zapping_ adalah bukan karena drama itu sendiri, melainkan sebuah lagu yang diputar menjadi _background sound_ dalam adegan dalam drama tersebut.

"Yuki! Yuki! Itu lagu debutmu!"

"Oh, iya benar juga. Keren."

"Mungkin karena yang jadi pemeran pendukungnya adalah seniormu?"

"Hoo, benar juga. Wah _marketing_ yang bagus."

Yah, walaupun hanya lagu, tapi Mafuyu juga sudah senang kok, apalagi ketika melihat mata Yuki yang berbinar-binar.

* * *

4\. Keributan di Sekolah

Seharusnya Mafuyu sudah mengira ini, karena bahkan sebelum Yuki menjadi _idol_ pun, dia memang orang yang supel dan gampang mencari teman. Tapi, level keributan di hari pertama masuk semester dua benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening. Apalagi dia memang sekelas dengan Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun, kau sekarang adalah seorang _idol_?"

"Wah, keren!"

"Oi, Yoshida, diam-diam sudah jadi _idol_ saja."

"Iya nih, pantas sibuk terus akhir-akhir ini. Tahunya sudah debut dia!"

"Yuki-kun! Kemarin katanya lagu debutmu diputar di drama Rabu siang ya? Lagunya enak dan begitu aku cari tahu, ternyata dari _boygroup_ yang baru debut. Ternyata malah ada nama Yuki-kun!"

"Eh iya, iya, benar! Aku juga tahu dari drama itu!"

"Aku juga! Yuki-kun yang menyanyi di bagian awal, 'kan? Suaramu ternyata sebagus itu! Kupikir Yuki-kun hanya bisa menari."

Eng ... Mafuyu menghargai semua apresiasi teman sekelasnya, tapi rasanya risih kalau mereka semua sekarang jadi terlalu dekat dengan Yuki, bahkan orang yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.

* * *

5\. Surat Penggemar

Hari itu seharusnya jadi hari yang biasa. Namun, sejak pagi, _mood _Mafuyu sudah turun seturun-turunnya. Tadi ketika dia dan Yuki sampai di sekolah, loker sepatu Yuki sudah berisi tiga surat cinta yang tentu saja berasal dari perempuan jika dilihat dari tulisan dan nama yang tertera.

Yuki yang jahil, terus-terusan saja memamerkan surat-surat itu kepada Mafuyu. Belum lagi, ketika istirahat, ternyata sudah ada beberapa perempuan yang memberikannya bingkisan—bahkan satu perempuan memanfaatkan momen untuk mengajaknya langsung ke belakang sekolah.

Kalau seperti ini terus, rasanya Mafuyu ingin jadi manajer Yuki saja dan melarang pemberian berupa surat cinta.

Apalagi melihat Yuki yang terlihat puas menggoda Mafuyu yang sedang cemburu.

* * *

6\. Ujian Akhir

Semester dua akan benar-benar habis ketika ujian ini selesai. Mafuyu dan Yuki—terutama Yuki—belajar mati-matian untuk lulus dalam ujian terakhir SMA ini. Kalau mendapat nilai yang bagus, mereka tidak akan melakukan remedial dan bisa langsung fokus belajar untuk masuk universitas. Katanya, meskipun Yuki sekarang sudah sibuk, dia tetap ingin masuk universitas—apalagi bersama Mafuyu.

Meskipun jurusan yang mereka pilih berbeda, setidaknya mereka ingin mengusahakan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Universitas yang mereka pilih juga bukan universitas yang terlalu bagus sampai-sampai _rate acceptance_-nya kecil, jadi peluang mereka bersama jika belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh bisa dibilang lumayan.

Namun, tentu saja sebelum memikirkan semua hal itu, yang mereka harus hadapi adalah ujian akhir yang akan dimulai minggu depan. Maka dari itu, ketika jam istirahat makan siang, Mafuyu dan Yuki akan menghabiskan bekal mereka sembari mengulang sedikit-sedikit materi ujian.

Awalnya itu berjalan damai dan biasa saja, sampai beberapa adik kelas yang mengklaim sebagai penggemar Yuki datang. Bukan hanya memberikan bingkisan semangat, mereka juga malah asyik mengobrol dan mengganggu sesi belajar Mafuyu dan Yuki.

Mafuyu sendiri sebenarnya diam-disukai oleh beberapa murid perempuan, apalagi dengan parasnya yang tampan. Tapi senekat-nekatnya penggemarnya adalah memberikan surat cinta, itupun tanpa inisial.

Kalau begini caranya, Mafuyu lebih baik kembali ke kursinya dan memakan bekalnya sendiri, mengabaikan Yuki yang menatapnya tidak enak.

* * *

7\. Kuliah

Setelah melewati dan lulus ujian semester dua, anak kelas tiga yang masuk kelas persiapan universitas, termasuk Mafuyu dan Yuki, menjadi semakin fokus dengan persiapan ujian masuk. Yuki sendiri tentu saja masih tetap dibanjiri dengan hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarnya—dan untung saja dia sadar bahwa kekasihnya menjadi sedikit cemburu.

Mafuyu sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Yuki khawatir, tapi namanya juga pacaran. Kalau yang memerhatikan pacarnya sekarang bukan lagi dia, tapi ratusan bahkan ribuan orang di luar sana, rasanya agak tidak rela. Apalagi sampai ada kontak fisik yang tidak diperlukan, Mafuyu mau tidak mau hanya bisa pasrah.

Itu baru SMA, apalagi nanti kuliah di mana orang-orangnya lebih banyak? Sebenarnya kekhawatiran Mafuyu bukan hanya sekadar itu, tapi Yuki sendiri, walaupun dia adalah anak yang supel dan gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja, dia adalah anak yang _introvert_. Yuki selalu ingin membagi waktunya untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang lain dan waktunya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan Mafuyu. Tapi setelah menjadi _idol _dan semakin mendapat _recognition,_ hal tersebut berubah menjadi hampir tidak mungkin.

Ditambah, di tengah persiapan ujian akhir yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari, grup Yuki masih harus syuting untuk acara _variety show _selama beberapa jam. Dan karena yang menjadi tamu hari itu bukan hanya 2U, namun juga ada grup lain, Yuki yang termasuk salah satu anggota paling tampan dan memiliki kepribadian yang menarik, _menarik_ banyak perhatian penonton. Setelah episode itu tayang satu minggu kemudian, nama Yuki masuk di _trending_ situs pencarian. Ketika Mafuyu hanya mengkhawatirkan hasil ujian mereka, Yuki mengkhawatirkan hal yang lain juga.

Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka berhasil bersekolah di kampus yang sama dan jurusan pilihan masing-masing, pada akhirnya gedung mereka terpisah cukup jauh. Yang ditakutkan Mafuyu pun terjadi karena sekarang ketika Yuki berjalan di tengah-tengah kampus pun orang-orang banyak yang melihat, apalagi saat Yuki menunggui Mafuyu di depan kelasnya. Jangan tanya berapa banyak orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yoshida Yuki.

Lama-kelamaan, Mafuyu belajar jurus ninja untuk segera kabur dari pandangan orang-orang dan bertemu dengan Yuki di tempat rahasia di kampus.

Kecewa sih, sedih sih, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Apalagi tampaknya sekarang penggemar laki-laki Yuki pun bertambah—malah dia sempat mencuri dengar ada kakak tingkat (laki-laki) yang ingin mengajak Yuki berkencan.

Capek.

* * *

8\. Ulang Tahun Yuki

Hari yang seharusnya bisa menjadi spesial hanya untuk mereka berdua kini hancur karena Yuki malah sibuk melayani para penggemarnya. Tentu saja Mafuyu sudah mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' tepat pada jam dua belas malam, tapi, 'kan, hari ini mereka rencananya ingin menonton film yang baru saja tayang.

Kenapa para penggemar Yuki malah menahannya di dalam kelas sih? Tidak tahu apa kalau kelas itu juga nantinya dipakai oleh kelas lain? Bahkan Mafuyu terhenti di tangga karena dari koridor sampai sepanjang kelas Yuki berada, penuh dengan orang-orang.

Mafuyu menghela napas kesal. Dia pergi ke kantin dan memutuskan menunggu sampai Yuki selesai di sana.

[Aku tunggu di kantin.]

Biasanya, kalau tidak sedang sibuk, Yuki akan membaca dan membalas pesannya dalam beberapa detik. Tapi kalau sampai lima menit Yuki tidak membacanya juga, Mafuyu curiga kalau para penggemarnya sudah mulai keterlaluan.

Hendak saja Mafuyu pergi kembali ke kelas Yuki, dia menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf.

"Mafuyu, maaf! Ayo ke parkiran!" seru Yuki begitu sampai ke hadapan Mafuyu. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan sang kekasih lalu menciumnya sekilas. Memasang wajah memelas andalannya, dia pun berkata, "Jadi, ya, nontonnya? Jangan marah, ya? Ya?"

Ugh, untung Yuki kekasihnya. Kalau bukan, mungkin Mafuyu masih marah sampai besok.

"Iya. Tapi Yuki tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Hah, syukurlah aku bisa lolos. Tahu begitu, aku turuti perkataan agensiku dari awal untuk mengubah tanggal ulang tahun."

* * *

9._ Cameo_ dalam Drama (bagian 2)

Mafuyu menyetel TV dengan antusias. Berdasarkan berita yang dibacanya dua minggu lalu, katanya Yuki menjadi _cameo_ dalam drama malam yang sedang meledak akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya Mafuyu sebal karena Yuki tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi Yuki sendiri bilang itu peran yang sangat kecil, jadi agak gimana kalau dia menceritakannya pada Mafuyu.

Dan sekarang, adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Yuki di sini menjadi _cameo _anak SMA yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah apartemen tokoh utama. Mereka bertemu sebentar di lift lalu jalan ke apartemen masing-masing dan adegan pun selesai. Yuki sudah menceritakan garis besarnya, tapi tetap saja Mafuyu antusias.

Adegannya persis seperti yang dikatakan Yuki. Dialognya pun tidak banyak, hanya percakapan-percakapan dasar yang kau lakukan ketika bertemu dengan tetanggamu. Namun, efeknya ternyata berbeda ketika sampai ke Mafuyu.

"Yuki keren. Yuki keren!"

Yuki yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terkekeh, gemas melihat sang kekasih yang kini memeluk bantal sofanya kuat-kuat.

* * *

10\. Konser Pertama

Hari ini, pertengahan musim panas tepat setelah dua tahun 2U melakukan debut, akhirnya mereka melakukan konser pertama. Konsernya sendiri diadakan di NHK Hall. Mafuyu sebenarnya agak kecewa, karena sebagai penggemar pun dia tahu kalau 2U pasti bisa men-_sold out_ _venue_ yang lebih besar dari NHK Hall. Penggemar 2U tumbuh dengan pesat dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Apalagi setelah awal tahun lalu mereka mengeluarkan lagu _hit_ yang membuat satu Jepang demam dan membicarakan 2U di mana-mana. Sayang saja sepertinya agensinya masih ingin main aman, tapi semoga di _stop_ berikutnya _venue_ konser mereka akan jauh lebih besar dari ini.

Duduk di kursi khusus _section_ keluarga bersama ibunya dan ibu Yuki tentu saja membuat dirinya gugup dan deg-degan. Apalagi ini konser pertama kekasihnya. Kemarin-kemarin Yuki semakin sering menghubunginya karena khawatir. Bahkan tadi sampai lima belas menit sebelum VCR ditayangkan, Yuki masih sempat men-_chat_-nya dengan alasan gelisah dan sakit perut.

[Tenang, Yuki. Kau pasti bisa. Yuki-ku pasti bisa. Semangat! Berikan yang terbaik! Aku akan menontonmu dari sini.]

Mafuyu tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendoakan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, konser pun dimulai. _Opening_ konser pertama 2U bisa dibilang memuaskan. _Setlist_ untuk konser pertama ini pun adalah dua mini album dan beberapa _single_ yang dikeluarkan dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Konser akan berlangsung selama tiga jam, dan Mafuyu merasa ini akan menjadi salah satu tiga jam terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Apalagi melihat kekasihnya di sana menari dan menyanyi sesuai dengan _passion_-nya, melihatnya mencapai mimpinya, rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan daripada ini. Yuki di sana tampak benar-benar seperti pusat perhatian. Bahkan dari _fan polling _dan aktivitas antar fans yang dia perhatikan, Yuki adalah satu satu anggota dengan penggemar paling banyak. Antusias para penggemar tidak bisa terbendung ketika giliran Yuki menyanyi dan menari di _center _tiba, Mafuyu sendiri bahkan sampai berteriak sama seperti penggemar yang lain.

Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat Yuki seperti ini. Dulu dia hanya tetangga sebelah rumah yang kebetulan juga adalah cinta pertamanya. Ketika Yuki menari dan menyanyi, lalu memenangkan kompetisi dan lomba yang dia ikuti, Mafuyu sudah sangat bangga. Kemudian tiba-tiba Yuki berdiri dan tersenyum di atas panggung memamerkan kemampuannya di depan ribuan orang yang menyukainya. Semuanya terasa menakjubkan. Mafuyu sudah lebih dari bangga—dan dia yakin ibu Yuki bahkan jauh lebih bangga dari dirinya.

Tiga jam hari Sabtunya ini begitu melelahkan, namun juga sangat menyenangkan. Setelah konser selesai, Mafuyu dan kedua orang tua mereka meminta izin untuk pergi menemui Yuki karena tadi sebelum konser tidak sempat ke sana.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ketika mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Yuki dan saling berpandangan, air mata jatuh mengalir begitu saja.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bonus: _Cameo _dalam Drama (bagian 3)

"Kalau aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku hanya demi dirimu, aku rela! Aku akan tinggalkan semuanya jika itu berarti aku bisa bersamamu!"

Mafuyu menahan teriakannya dengan bantal sofa. Satu baris dialog tadi sudah cukup membuat _inner fanboy_-nya bergejolak tak karuan. Yuki di dalam TV sana sangat keren. Terlampau keren malah sampai-sampai Mafuyu bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Keren ... keren ... keren ... keren ...," katanya berulang kali masih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menaikkan volume suara TV.

Pria 24 tahun di sampingnya tersipu malu. "Aah, terima—"

"Mau punya pacar seperti dia."

Yoshida Yuki memasang wajah bingung. Bergantian dia menatap dirinya di dalam drama malam ini dan kekasihnya berulang kali. Kemudian, dengan suara terbata, dia membuka mulutnya, "Ta-tapi ... aku, 'kan, pacarmu?"

Mafuyu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap datar orang yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. "Bukan."

"Hah?"

"Yuki-san. Aku mau jadi pacar Yuki-san."

"Lho tapi YANG DI DALAM DRAMA DAN BERMAIN PERAN DI SANA ITU AKU? ITU AKU LHO?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

My attempt to write a fluffy fic of my OTP.


End file.
